Artistic Challenges
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Huan Desna (Crack Ship), Korrasami, Double Date AU Huan is invited to go on a double date with his boyfriend Desna, and his cousin. Although on the way to their date they get arrested...


Pro-Bending Circuit Semi-Finals Submission

Prompts: (word) momentous, (genre) Adventure, (character) Ty Lee.

Round element: Spirit

 _Stopping abruptly from his quick impatient stride, Huan turned toward the fountain and looked up in awe making the momentous decision to take the piece of metal residing at the very top that was already bent to the perfect shape and size for his more recent work, and would apply the finishing touch. Spirits zoomed around his head as he climbed up towards the top, making it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand. He started gently bending the piece of the fountain, glancing about himself every so often to make sure no one but Desna had entered the vicinity._

" _I'm really starting to think that this is a rather foolish idea, Huan."_

" _Shush, Desna. As long as you don't draw attention to us, we'll be fine." Huan states with an exaggerated sigh, becoming quite tired of his lover's constant rule following._

" _I'm still not quite understanding why you're choosing to strip metal off of a park fountain of all things. I recall you subsisting on scrap metal in the past."_

" _Yes, but just look at the shape of this piece!" Huan practically shouts, throwing out his arms as if to exemplify the magnificence of the metal. "It'll be perfect for my sculpture on the existentialist micro-aggressions placed upon our budding youth in this decrepit capitalist society."_

" _...let's pretend for a moment I understood what that meant. Apologies for putting a damper on your creative vision, but this could very well be illegal," Desna finishes, obviously annoyed with Huan's antics._

" _It's not like I'm ruining the fountain," Huan pouts. "I'm just taking a small piece off of it. Besides...don't you think it looks better without it anyway?" The puppy dog eyes and pout always seemed to work their magic on Desna, but not this time as he crosses his arms over his chest._

" _I feel it's better if I don't comment."_

" _Don't think of it as stealing. Think of it as...removing the excess for the sake of improvement, and re-using that excess for the sake of creation," Huan's face lighting up with excitement as he shed new light upon the situation._

" _...I suppose that's a different way to put it."_

" _I'm glad you agree. Now come and help me pull this down," He grunts pulling at the last few bolts fastened tight to the fountain._

" _...Huan, you might want to return that," a nervous edge creeping into Desna's voice. Ever since the pair were children Desna had always been the straight cut one, fearful of breaking any rules and feeling the wrath of his father._

" _Return it? I only just got it —"_

" _Huan, get down from there. Someone just saw you," his voice clipped and heavy with despair._

" _Someone?" A look of shock in his face._

" _A police officer. Hurry up and get down from there, you fool!"_

" _Calm down! I'm coming, I'm coming!" He begins to lower himself down off the top of the fountain, concern for his boyfriend hastening his movements._

" _We are not getting arrested Huan, I won't allow it!"_

" _Uhh, then we might want to run."_

Huan's head snapped up at the feel of a hand on his leg, and after a moment he realized it was only Desna. Asami had spoken to him, and he hadn't noticed, having been trapped within his own mind, recounting the day's events.

"Are you alright?" Desna mutters to him, just quiet enough for the girls sitting across from them to notice.

"Yeah, just fine," Huan whispers back. "What's going on?"

Desna didn't reply, as he finished his story of how the two had gotten arrested earlier this day. Even if Huan had zoned out, maybe he hadn't missed much of what was going on around him…just missed the way the girl's had reacted. Absently taking a sip of his coffee, he rests his face in the cradle of his hand and gets once again lost in his own thoughts.

" _Alright, boys. I don't think I need to tell you that stealing public property is against the law?"_

" _It's not like that fountain was going to be any worse off than it was before," Huan states matter of factly, making exaggerated movements with his arms._

" _...that doesn't change the fact that it's illegal? You're kind of a dummy, aren't you?"_

" _Yes, I've noticed that as well," Desna sighs shaking his head._

" _Desna, you're not helping…"_

This time it was Asami who shook him from his daze as her chair scraped across the tile floor. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he saw Korra was gone from the table as well. Desna didn't say a word about what had just occurred, just stared after the two.

"We are in a _holding cell!_ Do you realize what my father will do when he finds out I've been _arrested?_ Oh God, when he finds out I've been arrested…" Desna was on the brink of a panic attack, refusing to lock eyes with Huan as he paced in circles.

" _Look, calm down. We're going to get out of this," Huan says in as soothing of a tone as he can muster, a cold sweat creating a sheen over his body._

" _Get out of this? The damage is done you fool," Desna starts, his voice rising as he continues. "I might as well start drafting my will in blood on the walls of this cell."_

" _Um, can you not do that?" Officer Ty Lee smiles, trying her best to contain the chuckle begging for release._

" _Listen, officer. My father is a councilman of this city and is held in high regard by the citizens. Is there any chance an exception can be made?"_

" _Oh please, buddy, I know a ton of famous people. That's not gonna work as an excuse. I mean, come on. If you're gonna bribe me out of that cell, you're gonna have to do better than that."_

" _Perfect," Desna's voice deadpans. "This is absolutely lovely. Not only is my father going to execute me — literally execute me — when he finds out about this, he is also going to blame me for ruining my cousin's double date. I cannot believe this is happening to me…"_

" _Ugh, did either of us really want to go to that anyway?" Disgust filling Huan's voice as he glances up at his boyfriend._

" _It doesn't matter whether or not either of us wanted to go. I promised my father. Now we're sitting here in handcuffs while those two girls are sitting there waiting for our date."_

" _Wait...you guys have dates waiting for you?" A hint of excitement making it's way into Ty Lee's voice._

" _Well, it's a...double date. This is my boyfriend, and we were supposed to meet his cousin and his girlfriend around ten minutes ago — "_

" _OMG, why didn't you say so?" Ty Lee squealed, clutching her hands close to her face. "Oh, that's so cute, how long have you two been dating?"_

" _Uh...approximately four months?"_

" _Wow, that's so adorable. You two are so suited for each other. Oh gosh, okay, let's get you out of there." With that, she unlocks the cell door and steps to the side for the two to make their way out._

" _Wait, I thought we were being arrested," A dumbfounded look crossing Huan's face._

" _Look, I trust you not to act like a dummy again. If you really want some metal for your silly art piece just go to the scrap heap like everyone else. Two girls shouldn't have to suffer through an incomplete double date because you were being totally weird."_

" _Truer words have never been spoken," Desna seconds, a sigh of relief escaping his lips and his body visibly relaxing._

" _Alright, you too. I'm leaving you with a warning. Now hurry up and get to your date!"_

"Huan… HUAN! Snap out of it and come on." Desna barks, pushing his chair back and standing.

"What about the check?"

"I've already covered it. Now come on, I don't like being out any longer than we already have been. Korra wasn't feeling well, so they left."

"Oh…"


End file.
